masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tj2592
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Starships page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 12:37, July 17, 2010 Citadel Mass Relay So at the end of ME1 we now know that the Citadel is one big relay. What has me confused is this: all relays in the galaxy are either paired or can "lock in" to another relay; The Citadel HAS to be a primary relay to "punch a hole" into Dark Space correct? If so then there has to be a recover (or sender) inside D.S. Yes, likely a twin in dark space. We don't know the limits of Reaper tech though, so it's anyones guess.Ironreaper 13:58, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Is FTL really possible? I know this may seem like a seriously stupid question to ask but I want other opinions on this subject. My friend studies Physics for a living and we are having a serious debate on the subject. I say it may become possible IF and only IF we some how create items like a mass relay, Slip-space drive (or possibly a Micro-Dyson sphere). He is saying that no matter what happens humanity will never achieve FTL speeds. What are your opinions on this subject? Tj2592Tj2592 23:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I've always thought that the FTL in the Halo series seemed rather plausible. Arbington 23:32, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Why not? I say let's push for space and see if we can ACTUALLY get other "Earths" so to speak. :Yeah, I personally think it's possible. I mean, what says it isn't? A theory. Sure, it's a widely accepted theory, but it also used to be widely accepted that the Earth was flat, and that men were Earth-bound. And what happened? Magellan's expedition sailed around the world, and pioneers and innovators developed both lighter than air and heavier than air manned flight. And then we went to the moon. There are so many theories and concepts even now as to how FTL may be possible (such as the Shaw-Fujikawa drive from Halo, or Warp drive from Star Trek), I'm sure we can come up with something that works. SpartHawg948 23:37, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : :SpartHawg..... You have excellent points! Kudos to you my friend!Tj2592 23:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Tj2592 :: Hey, every now and then I get something right. :D SpartHawg948 23:49, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Haha I seriously wonder if we will see FTL in our lifetimesTj2592 23:51, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Tj Reaper fleet for humanity? What if it would be possible to "capture" a Reaper? Or we build one with the help of the tech found in the collector base just without indoctrination? That way we can fight and have a honest to God shot at winning and keeping humanity at the top? Any thoughts n the subject? Tj2592Tj2592 13:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) How is the information from Kasumi's partner harmful to the Alliance? I'm confused by this mostly because (as I'm sure everyone else noticed) (yes I know I'm Captain Obvious) the information pictures seem to be a Reaper? How could any news of a Reaper harm the Alliance? Apart from the invasion that kills everything duh. I was thinking that maybe the Alliance has something in the works for ME3 that could help us win the battles against the Reaper fleet, that means that they must've gotten SOMETHING from the wreckage from Sovereign. Any thoughts on the matter or can you provide some insight on the info?Tj2592 23:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Spelling Please note that the spelling problem on the Collector article wasn't a problem at all. We have a policy on this site about switching UK to US spelling, it isn't allowed. Both spellings are perfectly acceptable and valid, and again swithing one to the other isn't allowed. Please see the style guide on spelling for more. Armour is just as acceptable as armor, and every other variation of the US to UK differences. Lancer1289 04:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry my bad--Tj2592 13:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Just another quick reminder of spelling. Spart found a link to a document from Georgia State University that lists common US vs. UK spellings. He put it into the MoS as a link but I'll give you the same one. US vs. UK Spellings. Lancer1289 00:29, September 15, 2010 (UTC) thans man hopefully this solves my spelling prob--Tj2592 00:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC)